User blog:Waves Of Wisdom/Goodbye, Lucy
Before anyone panics, I'm sure as hell not leaving the wiki. Precautions people. Message Users have come and gone. Built bonds and left with their memories harried within the people they knew. It is a burden to see someone you care for leave you, as well as it can be a joy to see someone you've hated go away, as cruel as the thought of feeling those things can be. But they will remain within your hearts nonetheless, as little as it all may seem. I am one of the many that has witnessed users who have all marked us depart and have had my share of pain due to it. Now comes the time, fellow friends, where I shall depart of my own wings and fly away from what I used to call my home, my shelter from the outside world. Or rather what used to feel like home. For, you see, I have moved on. I have moved on from an age of having to carry the weight, the worry about others' opinions on me, and this wiki made me realize that I had to. I'm thankful for that, even if it's partially because of this place and its users that I've acknowledged myself that the people that dislike me can go screw themselves in hell. Some users are much too immature, stubborn and power hungry for me to handle. It has come to the point where I only feel agony upon entering chat or the site in general for that matter. The only reason I've stayed since I've realized how many people were douches was because of the people that weren't like that. The people I care for with all sincerity. Regardless of the negative points that are held in this blog, since the positive ones outnumber them greatly, I want to thanks you all, the people whom I have opened myself towards, for letting me be myself and showing you who I am. Along this roller coaster of a journey that I've spent the past year, I have learned more about myself than I thought I would have. It turns out I love writing and roleplaying. Manga and anime. Blogging and fangirling. And the list goes on. It is all because of YOU GUYS and I will eternally be grateful. Camp Half Blood will always be considered my residence, even if I leave and its users will always be my family, for most of them. Goodbyes As most of you may know, I am a very passionate person. Thus I find it my duty to pay my amends in words to the people who have helped me through the slightest of things, even as a Newb. Let us start from the very beginning... Inactive Users I know these people are inactive, but if they come across this blog someday, I want to to see this. Hermione: Thanks for everything darling. You have been of an outmost help in my first days here and I am very thankful for that. Bach: I don't know where to start. Bach, from the moment I've set foot on this wiki, I have always looked up to you. I saw you as a legend and I still see you as an extraordinary one, if not more as I got to know you, little by little. I had a hard time fitting in and I was always self-conscious about what other users thought of me, especially someone as mighty as you. And while our beginning was rough, I feel as if our relationship has come a long way since we've first interacted. You were my muse; an inspiration. I look up to you, and as you encouraged me in my first steps towards improving the wiki, I kept going on, going as high as a proud RB in your dept. You were the reason I even got where I now stand. But that is nothing compared to how much of a good friend you are. You were a gust of wisdom brushing away my ignorance, your advice always helping me in all cases. Hearing the slightest compliment from you made my day and it gave me so much joy when you told me you were proud of me. I will never forget you. Active Users AliasKit: Oh, Kit. I wanted to take the time to leave you a sign of gratitude for everything you've done. You're a great friend and I am proud to call you one. Thank you and I mean it. Stay awesome Jean. ;) Katniss: Bae, the words I told you when you hesitated about going inactive still stand. You are one hell of an awesome chick, don't you dare forget that. You made me smile when I was feeling down and it really touches me. Thank you for staying by my side. PS, Jamie is smexy and don't say otherwise. c: Time: You are so, so damn epic. Not a lot of people here realize that and I hope they find a way to. Never let anyone change you or neglect you for who you are. You won't be alone, for we'll always be by your side. I love 'ya you old moron. You mean a lot to me as a friend. Justie: Darling, I adore you. I'll forever follow you on Tumblr. Characters Last Farewell Category:Blog posts